Baby born
by Vertraymer
Summary: #One Shot# Elle avait beau essayer, encore et encore, elle ne ressentait rien. RATED!


Disclaimer : Rien à moi, j'squatte l'univers d'Hiromu Arakawa, payer la, elle.

Voilà, un ptit one-shot... Il y a toujours un commencement à tout... J'ose. Le rating n'est pas là pour rien, vous êtes prévenus, âmes prudes et sensibles s'abstenir, merci. Enjoy.

* * *

**Baby-born**

Il y eut un grognement étouffé. Ses doigts courrurent le long du dos trempé avant de passer entre les cheveux emmêlés. Sa bouche reprit les lèvres le l'homme, avide. Il gémit alors qu'elle enroulait rapidement ses jambes autour de lui. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de la gorge, sur la poitrine et enserrèrent un à un ses seins. Il mordit doucement, tendrement la peau, dessinant du bout de sa langue les auréoles.

D'un mouvement de hanches, elle se rapproche de son membre dressé, laissant chaque courbe de son corps épouser celui de l'homme. Il frémit au contact, déposa sa bouche sur son ventre un instant, tracant des cercles puis repris sa lente descente. Avec une lenteur caressante, elle sépara leurs jambes pour écarter les siennes, lui laissant champ libre. Il releva légèrement le visage, la regardant. Elle lui sourit candidement, jouant avec une méche de ses cheveux. L'homme ne réflèchit pas plus.

Sa langue titilla la peau laiteuse avant d'écarter les lèvres pour pénétrer. La bouche vorace suivit et il se mit à la lécher. Elle sentait sa langue enfouie en elle et enfonça plus profondèment ses doigts dans les cheveux désordonnées de l'homme. Il revint l'embrasser, à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue pour lui faire partager sa saveur.

Elle ferma les yeux, appuya sur sa nuque pour le sentir plus près d'elle, collant chaque parcelle de son corps au sien. De tout son poids, elle les fit rouler, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent des lèvres sur la peau, ses mains caressant le torse. Descendant sa langue le long de la gorge, elle le mordit à la base du cou. Il enfonça ses doigts brûlants dans son dos, gémissant. Ses fines lèvres serpentèrent sur le corps offert, embrassant et léchant la peau frémissante. Il empoigna ses cheveux, la forçant à le regarder. Elle sourit tendrement, entr'ouva légèrement la bouche et se pencha sur sa verge.

L'homme frissonna alors qu'elle débutait une lente caresse, effleurant son membre du bout de sa langue. Ses coudes enserrant ses hanches, elle était parfaitement collée à lui, faisant durer le supplice en procédant par à coups. Enfin, elle l'avala entièrement, avec un petit bruit de succion.

Il gémit, la repoussa brusquement, l'embrassa furieusement. Il grogna avant, d'un bref coup de bassin, la pénétrer. Sa main chercha celle de la femme tandis qu'il poursuivait sa progression, accélerant ses coups de reins. Elle le regarda, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il se déversa enfin en un long râle, entre ses jambes froides, en son creux. Il prit quelques instants pour retrouver sa respiration. Puis, il roula doucement sur le côté, l'embrassa, la blottit contre lui, et quelques instants plus tard bascula dans les bras de Morphée.

Se dégageant de la tendre étreinte, la femme se leva, enroulée du drap, se dirigea dans la salle d'eau. Lâchant le tissu à terre, comme une caresse, elle laissa couler sur son corps froid le liquide, fermant les yeux. L'eau chaude, doucereuse, baisant sa peau insensible de gouttes incolores. Rien... Juste fatiguée. Enormément.

Elle tentait en vain d'oublier ces quelques bribes flous qui la rongeaient un peu plus chaque jour. Elle aurait aimé chasser de sa tpete ces images, mais elles revenaient systèmatiquement, immanquablement. Inlassablement. Pourtant, elle essayait. Mais non, rien n'y faisait. Une famille, deux enfants, un époux.. Une barque, une ombrelle, un arbre et des fleurs. Ces choses lui appartenaient-elles? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Le passé était classé, il fallait créér de nouveaux souvenirs, avancer vers ce qui semblait son unique but, comme une lueur au loin. Alors elle essayait. De remplir, combler cet immense blanc fragmenté d'un peu de fumée. Elle tentait. Encore et encore. Sans rien ressentir. Sans rien éprouver.

Ces caresses.. langoureuses? Ces baîsers brûlaient-ils? Sa langue... Etait-elle chaude? Ces mains dessinant ses moindres courbes... tremblaient-elles? Le coeur qui se trouvait collé contre son sein, battait-il vraiment?

L'eau chaude dégoulinant le long de ses membres, elle la coupa et sortit. L'homme allongé sur le lit, asssoupi, un sourire comblé sur le visage, semblait satisfait. Elle se glissa dans sa sombre robe et passe le pas de la porte pour se perdre dans la nuit. Pas elle. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle ne ressentait jamais rien. Juste une profonde lassitude.


End file.
